Rose's Rival
by CatoonFan388
Summary: Rose is now 5 year-old, and has Double d all to her self, until some new moves to peach creek. The new people are brother and sister, Rose Found a rival in the little blue- haired boy. But what happens when Rose gets into trouble, and loses her trust in her friends and Double D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note: **The squeal for Double D's Little Rose, with a new OC. I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

Years have passed since the incident with Rose's pranks, and Double D has had it. He had to do something, and fast. She was getting out of control, and she was worse in school. He thought he could control her on his own, he was thinking of sending her to an orphanage, until a new student showed up in their school. She was the same age as Double D, and has a little boy about almost the same age as Rose. "Hi everyone, my name is Tammy. This is my little brother Timothy; he's too small to get in to school so he'll be joining us for a couple of days." The blue haired girl said. Double D was impressed, after school ends he will ask her the question he tried to ask his friends.

He went to pick up Rose from kinder garden, what he found was not very promising. Rose had the teacher tied to a chair, and the kids where scared to get near her. Tammy was there with her little brother; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to send her brother to this place, but with Rose around she couldn't. Her brother's been through enough; she left with her brother behind her. Double D untied the teacher and took Rose home, "That's it Rose, I have had it. Your 5, stop acting like a child and start making friends" he told her. All she did was smile, she was happy to finally be home with him.

The next day he went to the kinder garden, he wanted to apologize for Rose's behavior. While approaching the school, the students and teachers locked the door. Double D had no choice but to take her with him to class. At his own school, all his friends stayed away from him, he was left alone with his 5 year-old trouble child. Tammy noticed that, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She walked other to their table with her brother, and sat down. The little red head feeling angry pushed her away, " Go sit same where else, this our place. My daddy doesn't need anybody but me." Upon hearing the word daddy, she became even more desperate. She wanted to help him even more now than ever, she stayed with them and never left giving the little girl a new target, and get her away from her and her timid father.

**Chapter one, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

Everyday Tammy would come to Double D's house; Timothy wanting to be alone with his sister didn't like him. She rang the doorbell, Rose opened the door. The only thing her father new friend was a pie in the face, the little girl giggled at the scene. She got a little angry with the little boy threw a rock at her; she went in to the house crying. He looked at his sister and said, " she started it, and it's her fault anyway".

The new girl wasn't so happy with her little brother's behavior; all the little blue-haired boy anted to do was protect his sister. The little red-haired girl met her match, she wanted to teach the little boy a lesson. Next time they meet his sister will not be the only target she'll be after, but her brother will be her goal as well. She has a plan that will get them in to a world of pain.

The little boy was also planning to get the little girl as his goal; her father on the other hand was safe. They where both planning all night the next day their plan will begin, and none of them will see it come. Two trouble makers in the same place, but there is one difference between them, the little redhead has two kids she can count on. She went over to Fern and Lavender, the two girls who where also taken in by the two Eds. At the park, Eddy was there with Ed; he saw all the three girls talking. The short Ed went over to the other two Eds, who where sitting on the bench watching as little Rose was giggling with the other two girls. "Well, at least she's making friends." The sock-hat said to his two friends. The park is the only place that the little girl would let her father talk and play with his friends, the only place he can enjoy him self. The day came when the two kids plans where about o start, that's when they rivalry begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

Rose and her friends got everything ready for little Timothy; He had his own plan put in motion. While entering the school, the girls had slipped down the hall and in to the janitor's room. The young boy then locked the door, and headed for the classroom. But the girls had their ultimate plan waiting for him.

The blue-haired boy thought that he won, while entering the classroom he rigged the trap. First he had a bucket of water fall on him, soaked with water he slipped on oil. Then he fell out the window in to some mud; dirty with water and mud he pulled a rope. Leaves and feathers fell from the pipes that the ropes where tided to. He finally learned that messing with the little red-hair and her friends was something he had to think through.

The boy went back inside unlocked the janitor's door and let the girls out while saying " You win this time, but I got something planed for next time. Wait and see, I'll show you what I'm capable of." He then walked of to the classroom, now filled with students and the teacher was in class.

Upon entering the class, the group was confronted by the teacher. She sent all four of them to the principles office; they waited there until Tammy, Double D, Eddy and Ed walked in. They saw the children sitting there, the girls where bruised all other and Little Tim was covered in mud and dirt. The teens where shocked at the sight, and where taken home immediately. All of them blamed Rose for everything; she was punished for the first time in her life. After everything she, Lavender and Fern had been through. **Why did they go against me, I don't understand?** Tears started to form for the first time in her life, she never trusted any of friends again not even Double D.

**Chapter 3, Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Author's note: **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC's.

A couple of months passed, Double D started to get worried. Since Rose didn't trust him she would cook her own lunch, pack it up, pick up her books, and walk all the way to school alone. Her friends went over to Double D's house to walk with their little red-headed friend, unfortunately she wasn't home.

At school Lavender, Fern, and Timothy were waiting for their friend to arrive. But she was nowhere to be seen, the teacher entered to take the attendance. After calling the little red-haired girl's name three times she got worried. She told the class to start on their class work, while she went to the principal's office. " Isn't Rose supposed to be in class?" She said, " I'll call her father and ask him where she is." The principal said, and sent the teacher back to class to continue teaching.

The timid father's phone rang in class, he excused himself and exited. He picked up the phone on the other side, the principal of the his daughter's school started talking telling him that she is not in school. He started to worry even more. He went to the class explained to his teacher he had to leave, and that it is an emergency. His little girl has ran away.

The little red-head got lost, she intended to run away to teach everyone who blamed her a lesson. She was scared, cold, and tired. She was also hungry, she didn't have a phone or money, she was alone. For the first time in her life she felt really, really bad for doing what she did and regretted running away. She needed her friends and her daddy, she started to cry wishing they were here with her.

Back in Peach Creek Eddy, Edd, Lavender, Fern, Tammy, Timothy, the kankers, and her father started to look for her. Unfortunately she was nowhere to be found, and he blamed himself for not believing her that day. He knew she trusted him very much, and that he was the only one she looked up to. He will start a search for her, by using flyers. Putting a picture on every thing he can find with his phone number, so once someone finds her they call him immediately. He wishes she's alright and is doing fine on her own.

**Chapter 4 is done, I will try to update as soon as possible**. **Please review.**


End file.
